Jenny and the Xmen
by dizi
Summary: Jenny spent 16mo living in the mansion during Human in a Mutant World All these will be various shortstories about that time and after she goes back to Harry's but before sequel 'Human and the Demon Please review, pretty please?
1. The Hostess War

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

****

**The Hostess War  
by Dizi**

"I find it difficult to comprehend how an intelligent young woman such as yourself could fail to appreciate creme-filling."

"How can _you_ not love marshmallow and chocolate?"

"I am more advanced chronologically and have a superior education."

"I have better taste and more good sense."

"There is no comparison in the mentioned attributes."

"And your point is?"

"The wonderful creamy goodness that is a Twinkie is not to be disparaged."

"I'm not putting it down. It's just not to my treat of choice."

"Twinkies are not to be considered a matter of choice. Twinkie is an indispensable food-group."

"Aren't you supposed to be a scientist?"

"How does your question relate to the subject at hand?"

"Did I mention the good sense thing?"

"If you would only try one, I'm sure you will come to understand the greatness of the Twinkie."

"I have tried them and I prefer Moonpies. I like marshmallow better."

"Here, just eat this one."

"Are you going to eat a Moonpie?"

"I fail to see why I shoud, I have Twinkies."

"And I have Moonpies. Why should I eat a Twinkie?"

"Creme-filling is much superior. I would would like to educate you as to this obvious conclusion. You are my friend, afterall."

"You should be grateful I don't care for Twinkies, then."

"Please?"

"No."

"But- but creme-filling..."

"Marshmallow."

"Creme-filling."

"Marshmallow."

"Creme-filling."

"Marshmallow."

"Creme-filling."

"Marshmallow."

"Creme-filling."

"Hank!" Jenny threw the Twinkie at him. "Do you _want _me eating your Twinkies? Or would you rather keep them to yourself?"

Hank's eyes went blank and it took him a moment to consider. He picked up a Moonpie and held it out to Jenny. "Have a moonpie."

"Thank you." Opening the package, she looked at him with calm eyes. "Did I mention the more good sense thing?"

"I believe you did, and you were completely accurate in your assessment. Though, you will never hear me repeat it in the presence of any other individual."

"Just as long as we both know. See, I'm a great friend."

"In light of your insightful point, may I ask how do I get rid of Bobby? He keeps taking all my Twinkies."

"I think you're stuck with him. It's probably your own fault. You probably converted him to Twinkies."

"Upon further introspection, you may be right. I did this to myself?"

"Yep, don't know how you got along without me. Need more milk?"

"Please."

* * *

note: 

Just a fun little idea that had to be done. Tell me what you think of it.

Thanks for reading,  
Dizi


	2. Bad Morning

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**Bad Morning  
by Dizi**

(_knock, knock, knock_) "Jenny?"

(knock, knock, knock) "Jenny?"

(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) "JENNY!"

**(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) "JENNY!"**

The door slowly opened, Jenny's body swaying and brain not functioning.

"Sugar, are yah okay? Ah got kinda worried when yah didn't show up for breakfast." Especially since Jenny was supposed to _cook_ breakfast. Rogue was getting a little worried at the way Jenny was staring at her. She wasn't acting like herself at all. And who's t-shirt was she wearing?

She followed Jenny as she shuffled to the kitchen. This was not the Jenny they had all come to know. Jenny was always up by five a.m., fully dressed, hair pulled back, coffee made, and breakfast ready. It was now seven a.m., she was dressed in what looked to be only a man's t-shirt (though as it went to mid-thigh it _was_ possible there was something under there), her hair was wild around her, and nothing was done. They didn't know what to think.

Jenny stopped in the middle of the room swaying and trying to get her bearings. All eyes were on her as she stumbled to the dry-erase board on the refridgerator, squinting at the letters, got closer and squinted again. Jenny slowly blinked at the board and reached up to touch a single letter on it. Her face scrunched up as she tried to think.

"Dat new fashion for you, _chere_?" Remy's voice was full of amusement. He wasn't sure what was going on but couldn't wait to find out. Too bad Logan wasn't up yet, he'd _love_ to see this.

"Remy?" Jenny croaked blinking her eyes trying to focus on him. She swallowed and tried again. "Remy, what day does the board say?" her hoarse voice sounded desperate.

"T'ursday, _chere_."

Jenny nodded, still swaying, eyes trying to drift shut. "What day was yesterday?"

"Dat would be Monday."

She whimpered. "Are you sure?"

"_Oui_." Remy didn't laugh, he would wait for Logan to laugh at her then he could join in.

Jenny opened the fridge and pulled out one of her precious Cokes - she didn't let herself drink many - and drank the whole can all at once, barely pausing between swallows to breathe. Then she looked closely at the board again. Her eyes narrowed and she rubbed at a single letter on the board.

"Are you all right, Jenny?" Jean asked in a hesitant voice.

Jenny nodded, carefully looked around the room at each face, and nodded again obviously coming to some decision. She pulled out the blender, threw in eggs, tomatoes, flour, oil, saurkraut, and some of Warren's oysters and limberger cheese, and turned it on. She let go of the button with a huge yawn overtaking her momentarily. She sniffed it, then removed the container from the base. Jenny stumbled over to Jean and mumbled something to her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand." was the reply and everyone leaned forward trying to hear.

Jenny mumbled again and Jean's eyes started to dance. Her expression went distant, indicating she was communicating telepathically.

Rubbing her eyes, Jenny took the mixture and leaned against the fridge near the doorway. A moment later Bobby ran into the room. Jenny sprang forward and poured the whole container over his head.

Speaking slowly and carefully, she was completely understandable for the first time that morning. "Bobby is cleaning the kitchen and cooking breakfast today."

Jenny went back to the dry-erase board, picked up a marker and placed a single small mark on the board. Then she stumbled to the table, sat at an empty place, put her head down on her arms, and closed her eyes.

Jean waited a moment and went to the board herself - holding her nose as she passed Bobby - and seeing the change was an important one, she started to giggle. It was one indeed a single mark changing one letter, making it say _TU_ instead of _TH_.

Almost immediately Logan stumbled in, though not as bad as Jenny. Ignoring Bobby - you never knew what was going on with him anyway - he pointed at Jenny and asked, "What's she doin' up? We didn't get back from Harry's 'til after four-thirty. There was some problem with the books."

"Four-thirty! Why didn't she wait until her day off?" Rogue exclaimed.

Jenny slitted her eyes open, lifted one arm from under her head and waved it, gesturing towards the board on the fridgerator then pointed at Bobby. She buried her face in the crook of her arms again, her hair falling over to cover her face.

Bobby blanched. "I thought she'd catch it."

"I think she did, finally." Jean couldn't hold back her giggles any longer. "Bobby changed the board from Tuesday to Thursday."

Logan shook his head with a grin and carefully stepped around Bobby and the mess on the floor to get to the coffee pot.

Laughter went around the room as a low snore came from under Jenny's hair.

* * *

note:  
Thanks to Betty for the saurkraut, oysters, and limberger cheese. Wouldn't have been the same without it.

Figured with two jobs, there were bound to be problems and Bobby wouldn't have been able to resist. Jenny's Justice is obviously swift. Don't mess with a working girl.

But what do you think? Review and tell me, as always I really want to know.

Thanks for reading,  
Dizi


	3. No Mercy

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

**No Mercy**  
by Dizi

I am hunter, but I don't usually hunt like this. This hunt has lasted a long time and for awhile I thought I wouldn't catch up with my prey. I killed five men who thought it was fun to rape and mutilate little girls. Torture them for fun and sex.

Remy and Bishop will be mad as hell when and if they ever find out. I'm a selfish bastard and I know it. They wanted a piece of the mother f&#$ing trash too, but I decided not to share. Don't think they'd have shared either. They shoulda got there first cause there's nothing left now.

The others can't really understand how great my rage was. They didn't see the whole story. They've heard some of the story and some have even seen the results, but it's not the same as seeing the play-by-play. It makes it more real, filled me with more rage.

I know what each of the bastards did, not just the end results from all of them. I alone saw all the pictures. When I put them in order, they played like a movie and I could see it happening. I could see a vulnerable, lonely, fourteen-year-old girl being raped and tortured. I could see how much they enjoyed her screams and her pain.

I and the police are the only one's who know exactly what happened. I think I can safely say the police won't care they're dead once they see the evidence of what they did. They kept souvenirs, the sick bastards.

She has the room across from mine and I can hear her whimpering in the night, crying in her sleep. I know what she dreams of, her nightmares. I sometimes have them too. Mine are different though, in mine I'm strapped down and have to watch it happen to someone I care about. Not always her, but any female I've ever cared about, all of them. Now, I've seen what the worst that can happen in graphic detail and it haunts me.

If that's not the worst, I don't want to know what is. Just for saying that, someday I'll probably find out. God help me.

People wonder why I'm so protective of a twenty-year-old woman who has been on her own a long time. It used to be just because I like her. Now, it's because I admire her strength and spirit. That special something inside her that allows her to be a kind and generous person after surviving the worst life has to offer. She still greets each day with a smile.

How can I not admire that? Want to protect it? I'm not alone in that, but I'm the one who found them. Now other young girls won't suffer the same fate as this young woman. The only known survivor of their sick games. Maybe the only one strong enough.

Unfortunately, one didn't receive the justice he deserved. There were six of them, but one died in a car accident. His death reported on the evening news gave me the lead to find the others.

I can promise you they suffered for their crimes. I showed them the same mercy they gave their victims. None.

I have killed before and I will probably kill again. Many leave marks on my soul that I know will never go away. These won't do that. I feel no remorse for their deaths. Only a deep sense of satisfaction knowing they're gone.

Perhaps someday I'll tell her they're dead. That they died sceaming like she screamed. Maybe on a special occasion, like her birthday.

Maybe then she'll stop getting up in the middle of the night and cleaning the mansion until she's exhausted, or chain-smoking after a nightmare. Or worse, crying her heart out in bed unable to get up to do either of those things.

Maybe it would give her some measure of peace.

I know I sleep better at night knowing they've paid for what they did to her and countless other young girls. Maybe she would too.

* * *

note:  
Got some reviews and an e-mail about what Logan, Remy and Bishop would do when they caught up to the men whohurt Jenny. It took me awhile, but I figured this was appropriate.  
Did he tell her about them dying? Neither is telling. 

For all those Jenny fans out there, I have the beginnings of a sequel for Kurt and Jenny. But I'm working on something else right now and want to finish it before I start their story. Elizabeth Robbins has gotten permission to use Jenny in 'Second Chances' and you can catch a glimpse of their future there. We were talking and I came up with the story just so she could use her idea, so thanks to her for the sequel. It's coming, I swear.

GothikStrawberry- He did. Took forever to get rid of the smell.  
S- It's coming but I think you might like the one I'm on now too, has Sabes but not the old one on my bio. Will take place after 'Waiting'.  
(...) - Jenny will always be around, even if only in a secondary role.  
SabeyBaby- She was sleepy, and did real good for thinking slow.  
B Oots- Built the whole story just so she could do that. Thanks.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. No One Told Me

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE

* * *

****

**No One Told Me  
by Dizi**

Hi! My name's Jenny, and you just may have heard about me. I'm a waitress at Harry's bar. Or I used to be. I will be again. I'm just passing time right now.

But in the meantime I'm having alot of fun. It wouldn't look like it to most people. I mean I'm cooking and cleaning for a bunch of people, and what's fun about that, huh? Well, I'm having a lot of fun.

You see I'm cooking and cleaning for a group of people who save the world on a regular basis, and I get to push them around. Oh, not physically. Hey, I'm only human. Ha ha. But you should see them jump to pick up after themselves when I walk into the room. It's a blast.

The only ones who don't jump are most of the women - I swore an oath not to tell who the messy one is - and Sam and Scott. They're pretty good at picking up after themselves. Sam even does his own laundry, which is a real relief I can tell you. These guys are really hard on clothes, and I'm not talking about uniforms. That's a whole other subject.

The worst is Bobby, but I'm hosing him for the laundry so I pretty much forgive him. I actually have an out clause for the money thing but he hasn't caught on yet. I keep giving him hints, but what can I say?

Scott is actually pretty cool, he makes coffee in the morning. Well, I have it all ready and he pushes the button, but he does it. He keeps me company in the morning while I'm getting breakfast ready. Scott seems to understand me pretty well and we get along great. Probably part of being a leader. He's also got killer sense of humor. I have no idea why Logan doesn't get along with him, but like I have said before he can be pretty weird sometimes. I actually think he does like Scott but won't admit it.

Now, Logan, Bishop, and Remy are the coolest people I have ever met. They pretty much know everything there is to know about me and act like the big brothers I never had. Sometimes the ones I and everyone else never wanted, but that's part of it I think. They all have a little problem treating me like I have a brain sometimes, but isn't that what big brothers do? I hope so, I'd hate to be alone in this. Wonder if Jubilee feels this way? I'll have to ask her.

Yeah, I still think Remy's eye-candy, but he's also really sweet, pun intended. 'Course sometimes that just makes it worse, but what can a gal do? He's got a great shoulder to cry on and I have. Got great shoulders period, but you didn't hear that from me while I'm living here. He's taken, trust me. And she's the jealous kind.

Bishop? Well, he's just always there. He still gives me pointers in self-defense and I know if I need him he'd be right there. I don't cry on his should like I do with Remy but I know I could. He's the one who doesn't push but is there to catch me if I fall. Unlike certain other people who would try to stop me from walking down to get the mail if there was a minute chance I might trip on a crack in the sidewalk. _cough _Logan _cough_. And Bishop's got great shoulder's too, by the way.

They actually all have great shoulders, not to mention the rest of their bods. This place is loaded with cute guys. It's like the mansion is a magnet or something. The women could give a girl an inferiority complex. If she didn't already have one, but we don't need to go there.

Back to the subject at hand, which originally was pushing them around. You see, Scott came up with this idea -which I didn't think was so great at the time -and made me give a big speech when I first started out here. I took everything I learned at Harry's and stood up to all of them and drew my line in the sand. Had them in the palm of my hand and I closed my fist tight. It was pretty great actually. Not sure if I ever thanked Scott.

Not that I didn't have to make a few object lessons, but they got the point real fast. The point that I wasn't their personal maid and no matter how much I got paid - and I'm not telling how much it is, but let's say I won't have to worry for a long time, especially with the bonuses - it wasn't enough to pick up after their messy selves all day. There was alot of "that better not be your glass without a coaster", "you're going to sweep up those crumbs, aren't you?", "is that your towel on the bathroom floor?", and various others that I think you might be able to guess at. I was a terror and I know it, but can you imagine what it would have been like otherwise? These are pretty strong minded people and I'm not, not really. I pretend to be but I'm a pushover and a doormat. I think I mentioned that sometime before.

My brotherly trio know my secret and pretend too, which really makes it fun. They basically give me what I want and pretend I made them, everyone else thinks I'm really tough for pushing them around. It's so much fun to stomp in a room and have one of them cringe and run from me, to point my finger and have them act like I'm the scariest thing they've ever seen. Even Bishop does it. In truth, I'm being patronized, but as long as it's nothing important I forgive them.

The reason I'm telling you all this is so you'll understand how unusual it was for any of them to actually look for me during the day. They avoided me like the plague. I might have made them pick something up. Oh, the horror! And I'm not just talking about the men. Do you have any idea how much dirt you can track in after gardening? Not that I'm mentioning any names, but I think you get the idea.

That was just an example, I'm still not telling who the messy one is. Don't ask, my lips are sealed.

I'd been there about a month and had gotten into a routine. But I had decided they had gotten good enough that I could start some of the heavy-duty cleaning and started doing things like moving furniture to clean underneath. I don't think the couch in the rec-room had been moved since the day it was put in place. Found tons of change in the cushions. You'd think someone would have done it for the money alone.

Also found some used condoms and I _really _don't want to know who those belonged to. They seem to think it's funny that whenever I hear "get a room" I jump up and shout "Not the rec-room!" but they didn't have to clean it!

Anywho, I got busy and got just a little behind. There was no way I was going to get dinner ready in time if I made what I had planned. I didn't have time to cut up everything for dinner. You know, I don't even remember what I had planned to cook now. It was a traumatic experience, give me a break, I can't remember everything. I just remember there was a lot of stuff to cut up. Which I probably wouldn't remember but it was integral part of the traumatic experience.

So, here I was muttering under my breath and cursing whoever the couple was that like to use the rec-room for their romantic amorous activities, as my best bud Hank might put it _if _I ever told him about the condoms. Which I didn't tell anyone about because I was afraid they might tell me who it was and I _really _didn't want to know!

And that's when Logan walked into the kitchen. Yes, Logan. He almost always seems to be involved somehow. This is the same Logan who was one of my early object lessons, he seemed to have forgotten that I learned a long time ago to stand up to him. Breaking a tray over someone's head might do that.

Like I said, I'm muttering under my breath and cursing, but mainly I was trying to figure out what I could fix for dinner in the little bit of time I had left. From a safe distance by the doorway, he asks me whats wrong. I figure he must be hungry or something because he never comes to the kitchen at that time of day, I'm busy and everyone knows it, and I tell him "There's some cookies if you want something."

He said "I can wait. What's wrong?"

This isn't unusual for him, he sees someone having a problem and he just feels the need to fix it. It's really surprising because he doesn't look like that kinda guy, but that's the way he is. He's also overprotective, a chauvinist pig, macho to the extreme, and can be the biggest jerk that ever lived, but everyone has faults. I don't like to involve him in my little problems but he isn't the type to let go either, so I tried to blow it off and said "I just forgot to get everything cut up and now I have to change tonights menu because I don't have time to do it all." Or something like that.

He replies, "It's not like it's set in stone."

"I know that, but I hate changing at the last minute and I don't know what to make now." Which is true, I'm a planner. I have lists of things everywhere and once its written I don't like to change it.

Logan gets this mischievous look in his eyes, and says with a smirk, "I got some experience cutting stuff up. I could help ya." This is pretty much an understatement. Logan, in case you didn't know, has these wicked looking claws that pop out of his hands. Yeah, he has experience.

I don't like the idea of someone doing my work for me. I get paid and paid well. But then again this is _Logan _offering to help cook, even if its just chopping up vegetables or something. "Okay, I have everything together, you can slice them up and dice the onion." I tended at that time to use alot of onion ever since Bobby made a rude comment about it, so I know there was onion in there.

"Slicin' an' dicin' I think I can handle." he said and I know I rolled my eyes. He has a warped sense of humor, I have probably mentioned that, like, a lot.

I'm not really sure how good a job he did because I wasn't watching when he got started. Just after is when things really started happening.

Bobby has a bad habit of stealing Hank's Twinkies. Hank has a habit of chasing him down and attempting to extract retribution. Bobby chose to run in my direction in an effort to hide from him that day. Just because, I suppose, that Hank was another object lesson and Bobby thought Hank wouldn't brave the kitchen. He must have been right.

In the midst of shouting at Bobby to get out and quit shoving me around I got pushed into Logan at a critical time. There was a funny, nasty, scraping sound like wet metal on metal and the knife he was using somehow went _RIGHT THROUGH HIS HAND_! It was just sticking out both sides!

Bobby ran, and Logan just muttered something about hating it when stupid shit happens. Then he just pulls it out. Like it was nothing! Well, actually it was nothing to _him_, but I didn't know that.

I saw him pull that knife out and I _**screamed**_. I don't think I have ever before and will probably never again scream like I did that day. I mean, c'mon, how often do you see someone with a knife sticking through their hand? And there was blood everywhere, or at least it seemed like it. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I don't think so. Was it any wonder I can't remember what I was going to cook?

Logan was wincing from my scream and covering his ears, his hand still dripping blood.

I remember I grabbed a towel and wrapped his hand in it and started applying pressure, like the good little girl scout I was once upon a time. I know I shouted for Hank and for somebody to help. I don't remember what else I said but I understand it was something along the lines of "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

By then, Logan's figured out that I am slightly freaked and was trying unsuccessfully to get my attention and kept saying "It's okay, darlin'." I, of course, didn't believe him.

He finally gets me to calm down and stop saying "Oh my god" enough to make me let go of the death grip I had on the his hand and the towel. Then he proceeds to wash the blood off in the sink and shows me his hand, which by then is almost fully healed. I just stood there in shock and watched the rest clear up and leave his hand looking good as new.

He grinned at me and started explaining how he has something called a 'healing-factor' and he can survive almost anything because of it.

Now, I suppose at this point you might be thinking "well, of course he does, his claws come out of his hands" but I had never really thought about it. I mean, I had seen his claws but I had never seen him bleed from popping them out. I guess I thought they had an opening or something that closed up when they weren't in use. I honestly just never thought about it.

I freaked again. Started slapping at him, pretty sure I cussed him out, threw the bloody towel in his face, just about anything you can think of. When he's again standing there covering his ears and trying to protect his head, I break down and start sobbing my heart out. Hank said I was in shock.

We had pizza for dinner. Bobby had to pay for it.

So it's not all fun and games, but I got back at him. Both Bobby and Logan, actually.

Bobby started missing underwear for a long time. I have absolutely no idea what happened to them. No idea. I also don't know how they turned pink. I'm pretty sure they started out blue. What can ya say? I also started using onion in _everything_, at least everything Bobby ate.

Logan? Well, maybe I'll tell ya about that next time.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Hey, I planned great future for Jenny. I gave her Kurt!  
B Oots- More Jenny to come!  
GothikStrawberry- They sure did.  
(...)- Thanks, here ya go!  
Trynia Merrin- Sorry missed you last time. Thanks, those are the one's I remember best. 

I'm about halfway done with my current project and then will start the sequel to 'Human in a Mutant World'. Promise. Kudos to Elizabeth Robbins for giving me a starting point for the idea. Or was that ending point?

Got a few more pov's ready and will trickle them out. PLEASE tell me what you think of this one. Been a little while since I did pov and little nervous about it.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Things to Remember

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

****

**Things to Remember  
by Dizi**

Hi! My name's Jenny. You probably heard about me from Harry's. Don't worry, I'll be back.

But for now I'm working in this big mansion taking care of mutant super-heros who thanklessly save the world regularly. Which is pretty cool most of the time. I've pretty much gotten them to pick up after themselves. At least, when I walk in the room they do.

I have no idea what they'll do when I leave. Probably spontaneously combust. By then, it won't be my problem.

Now, I didn't go in blind. There were certain things I was warned about. Don't bother Logan before his coffee, don't touch Rogue's bare-skin, never mess with Scott's glasses, Bobby's totally immature - which isn't completely true but he acts like it - never ever eat the last Twinkie, and don't touch anything in the lab because you don't know where it's been or what it might do. Big no-no. I don't think even Hank's sure what all that stuff does. I didn't have to worry about the Twinkies.

But there was a whole lot of things that got left out. Like don't mention Remy's name to Rogue unless you know whether they're together that day or not. Stuff like that.

Things that are important but Scott and Charles didn't think to mention. Probably because they're men. Well, mostly. Some was because they thought I knew and others they just didn't think about.

There's lots of stuff like that. One of the women would have warned me right away about some. They didn't think to say anything because Scott and Charles told them they had talked to me. Which they did, like I said.

What's scary is how many of these things revolve around Logan. Why is it always about Logan?

Now, Logan is pretty cool. He's got this bad attitude thing going as a kind of camouflage for a soft heart. Most of the time anyway. He can also be the biggest jerk alive. Logan knows pretty much all there is to know about me and has been there when I really needed someone. We started off a little rocky but he's the most solid person I know.

He also has a pretty warped sense of humor. Laughs at the strangest things. Well, it seemed like it to me anyway. Now I can kinda understand. Well, a little.

You see, I had a 'traumatic experience'. Then I had what I would describe as a break-down. Totally lost it. Hank says it was shock, but he's my buddy so I'm not sure I can trust his judgement on that. I think I already told you about it.

I'm still mad at Bobby. That'll last a long while.

Logan was different though, it's not like it was really his fault. He handled it well, but I didn't. After the little _incident_, he sat me down and told me all about himself. Well, his mutant abilities. I don't need the details of his life, I have enough problems dealing with my own.

First you have to realize that I think of Bishop, Remy and Logan as my brotherly trio. Didn't used to, they were just regular customers, but things changed. Now Bishop is my brick wall, Remy is my shoulder to cry on, and Logan's the person to get things done. He's the person you go to, or at least I do, when there's a problem. A major one because I like to handle the little ones myself. No matter what he says.

Individually they're great. Together they're the big brothers from hell.

This big brother has super-powered senses. Most embarrassingly a sense of smell. As in smells me. As in knows intensely personal things. Personal things no big brother should know. He knows when someone's, uh, let's say _womanly_. Oh god.

I was so embarrassed.

This means he knows something else about me that no one else does. Something intensely personal. I haven't told anyone. Ever. And he _knows_.

It's not that I'm ashamed, not really. It's just very personal and hurts me deeply.

I didn't have to tell him. He didn't say it out loud. We both know what his nose is telling him.

One thing about Logan is that he's never pitied me. After all he knows about me and all that's happened in my life, he never has. He's gotten way overprotective at times, but he's never crossed the line into pity. That I know of. Now, I know he's known everything. All along. Or for awhile. I'm not sure whether or not I'm happy about it, but if someone had to know I'm glad it's him.

These super-senses also give him better hearing, which means he knows when I'm having a nightmare because my room's across the hall from his. That's just a little embarrassing, but me having nightmares is to be expected.

He also explained that his skeleton is covered in some funny named indestructible metal. Now, this was interesting as it explained why my butt hurt for a week when he pinched it during our first meeting at Harry's. It also explains the nasty sound that I heard during the traumatic experience, which I really don't like to think about. Damn, now that sound is running through my head.

Moving on. Logan again told me about this 'healing factor'. It seems to have the potential to make him pretty much immortal. Which is down right scary. Together with that metal skeleton, he's pretty much unstoppable. Brings him to a whole new level when talking about the big brother from hell.

It took me a little while to assimilate it all. It left me just a bit distracted. That's the only excuse I have. I came up with a horrible thought. A thought really personal to him.

I was sitting in the parlor with Jean and Ororo. We were supposed to be talking, but like I said I was distracted and not really paying attention to what they were saying. Then a word jumped out at me and inspired the horrible thought. It was 'potent'.

Something must have shown on my face because Ororo asked me what was wrong.

I choked down the actual answer and asked her to repeat what she'd said.

Ororo replied. "I said Remy's cologne was potent and overwhelming."

Jumping to my feet, I said "I have to see Logan." They had to be confused by my actions but there was no way I was explaining to them.

Logan was in the garage and just about to leave for the night. I'm not sure where he was going. I know it wasn't Harry's because he would have invited me along. I still work there part-time.

"Can I ask you something? I'll understand if you don't want to tell me, but it's in my head and I just have to know." I rushed the words out. It was a personal question and not something I'd usually ask someone.

"Is this 'bout our talk earlier?" he asked.

Nodding, I blushed. I couldn't help it.

"Sure ya can ask. I don't mind. Ain't nothin' ya can think of that somebody else hasn't."

Well, that was a relief. I almost didn't ask at that point.

"It's okay, ask yer question."

"Well, it's kinda personal. You said you heal anything and it just hit me out of the blue." Finally I just blurted it out. "Do you practice safe sex?"

"What?" From his reaction, maybe that wasn't the best way to ask.

"Safe sex. Do you use a condom?" You have to realize now, I've seen him at the bar and I _know_ how he is. He's more active than Remy could hope to be.

"Uh..." He didn't answer right away.

"What if your little soldiers heal everything too? What if they're little super-soldiers? If you don't use a condom they might get past other forms of birth control." I explained again talking in a rush. "So do you?"

He stared at me in horror for a moment and then started running back inside the mansion.

Following as fast as I could, I called after him. "Where are you going?"

He was way ahead of me by then and I barely heard him. "Goin' ta see Hank. No one's ever asked me that before."

Neither Logan or Hank ever explained. It's probably best I not know. Hank did a whole lot of experiments for about a week though. Got a bonus out of it in my pay.

I bet if Logan didn't use a condom before, he does now. Puts that healing factor thing in a new light, doesn't it?

Just one of those things no one thought to mention.

Bet they remember in the future.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Isn't she fun?For some reason she just talks to me. (Is that a bad thing?)  
(...)- Thanks! Here ya go!  
GothikStrawberry- Watch for the next one, deals with Rogue.  
Sabeybaby- I'm glad you found it so funny! I laughed the whole time I was typing.  
Jinxeh- Can you blame her? Unfortunately she's too nice to think of anything REALLY mean to do to him. Or to actually do it anyway. Oh, and I wouldn't worry about the kidney, Hank would never mistreat a specimen. 

Okay, so she didn't _mean_ to get back at him, it just worked out that way. Got another pov coming as Jenny does the dating thing. Oh, the 'intensely personal and hurts deeply' thing? Well, if you can't figure it out you'llhave to wait for the sequel.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	6. The Dating Game

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

****

**The Dating Game  
by Dizi**

Hi! My name's Jenny, and you may have heard of me. Used to be a waitress at Harry's? Well, you'll see me there again. It's home and it's calling. Literally. He calls sometimes twice a week to make sure Charles hasn't talked me into leaving him.

And to think I had to beg for the job.

I'd say it's a nice vacation, but it's not. Don't get me wrong, I really like it here. I have a lot of fun. There's satellite TV, movie's galore, computers everywhere - Hank's been teaching me how to use it and Bobby's been showing me the games - video game systems, a library like you wouldn't believe, and so much more I can't think of it all. There's great people, including my best bud, brotherly trio, and gal pals.

Okay, I eventually even forgave Bobby. Like I said he's showing me the fine art of computer games. Did you know you need next to no computer skills for most computer games? It's mind-boggling. Hank's got me hooked on the internet. He's been talking about putting a computer in the kitchen. Luckily Scott nixed that idea or I'd never get anything done. Which brings me back to the subject.

It's not all fun. It's also a whole lot of work. Have you ever tried cleaning up after a college dorm? It's about like that, I think. So, I have to keep them on their toes. It's cool, they usually pretty much listen now. Though, they've learned the signs of a cleaning rampage coming and know when to scatter, but that's okay because I've gotten that I do it when I want them out of my way.

Scott knows. He just sits there drinking coffee while they run away. I usually discuss it with him in the morning and he sits back all amused and watches. Like I said before, he's got a great sense of humor. Sometimes he asks me to do it so the mansion will get quiet. He likes to be kept informed and I like to let someone know what's going on. We get along great. He's kinda my boss so that's cool. He even cleans up after himself.

You wanna know fun though? Fun is picking out who gets to go shopping with me. It's gotten so there's almost a fight on grocery day. Everyone wants to go. I was shocked the first time. These people are serious about food.

Or at least serious about what _they _like. Individually. Most of them tend to forget that we're not shopping for just them and me, but the _whole _mansion.

Remy? My sweet shoulder-to-cry-on, eye-candy-deluxe, Remy? He put back Hank's Twinkies. Can you possibly imagine the trouble there would have been if I hadn't caught it? This is the man who reminds me to buy them three times the day before and twice in the morning before we leave when I've shown him I've already got 'em on my list. And Remy put them back on the shelf!

Don't get me wrong, he's great to shop with. He's a lot of fun. Great to hang around. But I'm _never _taking him grocery shopping for the mansion again. Too much stress. Any other shopping I need to do he can be right there. He's even fun clothes shopping, picks out great stuff, but not groceries for the mansion.

Rogue's gotten to be my favored companion when it comes to grocery shopping. She's good at following the list and gives good input. It's been a great bonding time for us. Which is great because I really want her to be my friend. Remy loves her and I don't want to lose his friendship because we don't get along. She gets jealous.

Unfortunately in an effort to divert my interest, or maybe his in me, she's started trying to hook me up with all kinds of men. I'm not sure if she knows or understands that my interest is purely visual. I mean Remy's eye-candy. So are most of the men in this place. Okay, sure, I admit Remy's got a place in my heart, but it's not a _romantic _interest. I knew from the beginning that his heart was taken and I'm not willing to settle for leftovers. Even if I could be interested in someone that way, but we'll leave that alone.

So anyway, she started getting me dating. She makes them all sound really nice. Maybe they would be if I were more like her. She's tough, and I'm not talking about her being invulnerable or super-strong. Rogue could handle these guys easy, but me? I'm just not like that.

Let me give you an example and maybe you'll understand. It seems one of the things she tells them is that I'm lonely, so most of them take that to mean I want sex. Now, one of them said he'd take me to dinner and a movie and she thought that sounded like I'd have a great time. I admit I thought so too. Turned out dinner was fast food, which is okay, but the movie was... well, we'll call it 'adult entertainment'.

Logan and Bishop almost went ballistic. Remy's staying out of it, and I don't blame him. I would if I could.

I didn't have to put my foot down, they did it for me. No, I didn't get upset about that. Why? Because I just couldn't figure out how to tell her to stop. I mean, she has good intentions. She thinks I need someone. It's not just the Remy thing. She's concerned about me. Rogue's just not good at setting people up. It's understandable, she doesn't date much herself and she's got Remy.

Now, she just gives them my phone number. When I went on the first date, Logan insisted I get a cell phone. Which was good because I need a ride home a lot. Logan would come to get me and we'd go to Harry's and chill, then Rogue didn't find out the date was a bust until the next day. So, I'm like most everyone else now and can be reached at the touch of a button.

I'm terrified to answer it. You never know who might be on the other end. One couldn't speak English and I had to search for someone to talk to him and tell him not to call anymore. Turned out to be Japanese and Betsy spoke to him, so he started calling and asking for her.

After about three weeks of non-stop phone calls, I finally decided to take matters into my own hands. I really wish I could have seen the guy's face.

See, this one guy, his name is Dave, must have been desperate. He was the first one to call me and never stopped. You'd think he'd have gotten a clue after the first few times of me saying 'no'. He didn't, and I have no idea what she told him, but he was persistent.

It got so everyone knew his number from the caller-id and wouldn't answer the phone for me. To be fair, they wouldn't answer any of the calls anymore, not just his. I couldn't get any work done. Laundry was piling up and the bathrooms were just nasty. Can't stand a dirty bathroom.

I decided to change tactics. Bishop was proud of me.

Went like this, he called _again _and I started talking like one of those phone-sex commercials. You know the one's I mean. "Hi, Dave." all sultry and seductive-like.

He said the same old spiel about really wanting to meet me.

"Oh Dave, I'd reeaally like to do that." sounding all breathless. I was walking upstairs at this point.

Dave started sounding somewhat abnormally excited at the prospect. By now, I had reached Logan's room and lucky for me he was opening the door having just woken up. Oh goody.

"Oh yes, Dave, that sounds wonderful. Just you, me, and Master Logan." Now, I'm not really sure where that last part came from but you should have seen Logan's face! Really woke him up. It must have appealed to his sense of humor though because he grinned like you wouldn't believe and gestured for me to give him the phone.

"You'll need to ask his permission, Dave." This guy was so hooked it was scary. And Rogue wanted me to date him? "Yes, he's right here."

I'm not exactly sure what Logan said to him. He took the phone and shut the door in my face. About two minutes later, it opens again and Logan smirks as he hands the phone back and tells me "He hung up."

Dave didn't call back again.

After that Remy broke down and promised to talk to Rogue. I've gotten rid of most of the callers and the mansion's back in order. It's safe to use the bathrooms again, the laundry is under control, and I'm about to tackle the attic.

Rogue's still my favorite to go grocery shopping, but thankfully she's not trying to get me to go out with the bagboy anymore.

Will I ever date again? I hope so, but I'm still waiting for it to be fun.

One thing this has taught me is that I _can _date. Now, I just have to find the right person. I've got time, I'm sure he'll come along. Probably someone whose just a little like each of my brotherly trio.

What am I thinking? That could never happen. Someone as protective as Logan, as sweet Remy, as calm and reliable as Bishop, and as sexy as all three is just never going to happen. So, maybe I won't be dating after all.

What can I say? I have high standards.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- Thanks a lot, I was a little troubled as to whether that would go over well, but inspiration struck.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I appreciate your discretoion. Not sure if the bonus is because she's right, for having the idea, or for the 'traumatic experience'. Maybe there'll be a story about it later. (wink wink, nudge nudge)  
Jinxeh- Happy (belated) Birthday! I'll get to your Jenny's sequel soon, promise.  
GothikStrawberry- Hope you like this little piece with Rogue. I have an idea for a story based on her but it's about 3 or 4 stories down the road now. Got a hint about it listed in my bio, if you're interested. 

Next short is another Jenny pov (hey, I was on a roll!) and it get's a bit dark again as Jenny deals with nightmares. I like it as it reminds me of "Fantasies and Nightmares" which I'll re-post here just before I start the actual sequel. Writing it not posting it. Probably next week or so. F&N is one I'm most proud of besides "Waiting" (as you know if you've read my bio) and I thought I'd share the original idea for Jenny again.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	7. Sleepless

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

****

**Sleepless  
by Dizi**

The bathroom's clean and I'm moving on to oiling the furniture.

I can't sleep, or don't want to. This happens. I know what to do. I work. I clean.

It's one o'clock in the morning and I've got my headphones on. I'll probably work all night.

There's plenty to do. I've got laundry going, the rec-room always can use some work, the bathrooms can be cleaned over and over, and I may just tape the mop to the end of the broom and wipe the dust from the ceiling. There's always something.

Because right now I don't want to sleep. My alternative is to go outside and chain-smoke, or I could always start drinking. Long ago, I did that to help me forget. The only problem is when you get up the next morning, not only do you feel bad, you also remember everything you were trying to forget. I do anyway.

Logan always knows when I get up, but he never says anything.

Sometimes Remy will sit with me when I feel the need to smoke. He doesn't say anything either, just sits there, his presence a comfort to me. He used to try touch me, put his arms around me, but I just couldn't let him after a nightmare. Remy's very understanding and didn't hold it against me, but I know it hurt his feelings.

Security is Bishop's domain, so he knows when I get up. He only mentioned it once and it was just so I would let him know when I was going to be up. It seems I was quiet one night and he thought I was some stupid person trying to break in or something. Now, I knock on his door to let him know I'm up. Otherwise, we don't talk about it.

I don't try to hide it. That would be impossible for a place like this with so many people. Scott can tell in the mornings, he just asks if I'll be taking a nap. I do that when I get tired enough. He tried to talk to me once, but ended up just saying if I needed a nap it was fine. He's a good boss.

I'm not sure how many of the women know. If they do, they don't say anything. I don't think Ororo realizes or she would definitely say something. She would want to help somehow. How could I explain to her there's nothing she can do? Ororo's smart though, she probably knows that.

Charles and I have talked about it, and he says the cleaning may be healthy. It's constructive as long as it's not constant and obsessive. He always looks at me closely when he says that, and I wonder if he's trying to warn me or he's saying we need to talk about it more. I don't think I'm obsessive, I just need to do something. Of course, how would I know?

I just know I don't want to go to sleep again tonight. I can't face another nightmare.

Finished my list of things to be done. I would brave the lab as it can always use cleaning, but Hank might be there and I don't want to disturb him. Maybe the laundry's ready to be folded.

He's been worried about me, I know he has. Hank's my best friend, we understand each other, and it hurts him to see me after I've stayed up all night. He gave me some sleeping pills but they really don't help. I _can _sleep, I just don't want to because of the nightmares. The pills didn't stop them just kept me from waking up. That was the only time Logan has ever interfered, he woke me up when I couldn't wake on my own. So, I don't take the pills.

Before I saw those pictures a few months ago, the nightmares had gotten better. I'd have one maybe once a month. It's just so fresh now. I know they'll fade, they've already started to. I don't have them every night. At least, I get caught up on the laundry.

The music blaring through my headphones helps too. Music has always made me feel better. Sometimes a dark and sad song helps release my feelings, and sometimes an upbeat and fun one makes me feel better. I listen to everything. Rock, country, jazz, pop, heavy-metal, classical, opera, spiritual. I have a large and eclectic collection. Never know what I want to hear until I put my headphones on. I almost always listen to music while I work, whether it's after a nightmare or not.

Maybe I was wrong, I don't see anything else I can do. Well, nothing I could finish before morning without waking someone up. I don't like to do that. Guess I'm moving on to the chain-smoking part of the night. I'm going to have to start slacking off during the day, I've never run out of things to clean before.

Still listening to music, I watch the smoke of my cigarette drift away and I suddenly know I'm not alone. I'm not worried, someone is usually watching me when I go outside. Not sure what they're afraid I'll do, but Bishop watches with the security cameras or Remy sits with me.

Which is why I'm so surprised when my headphones are tugged off.

Startled, I look up to see Hank. As I look into his calm blue eyes, I can't hold it in anymore. I start crying as though my heart is broken, which is close as my soul was damaged long ago. He holds me against his large blue-furred body for a long time, rocking me in his arms, continuing even after my tears die away.

For the first time, I wish I loved him, really loved him as a woman does a man. Friendship, I've been told, is a good starting point for love. I wish I did, he's a good man, but I just don't. I don't feel that way about him and deep inside I wonder if I will ever be able to feel that way about a man.

I want to believe I will. I hope so. Charles thinks I will. But I don't think it will be Hank, and I mourn that possibility.

Hank doesn't say a word the whole time, just holds me. I feel warm and safe, so completely comforted and comfortable, I fall asleep in his arms.

Thankfully, the next day I'm off because I sleep until noon. I don't say anything to Hank when I see him, just kiss his cheek. He understands, he has always understood me.

I will have nightmares for the rest of my life. I know that very well.

However, when I have a nightmare I know what to do. I work, I clean, and I lean on good friends.

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- I think we all have someone like that, unfortunately for Jenny she just had someone very determined.  
Jean1- Thank you so much! I love it when someone gets it as good as you.  
(...)- Again thanks, hope you like this one. I needed more Hank.  
SabeyBaby- That is a huge compliment! Unfortunately, had to get a little more serious this one, but it was too good an idea not to do.  
S- My lone reviewer for F&N! Thank you so much! I will be forever grateful to you!  
Jinxeh- You can ask him, don't know if Wolvie will do it for you though. Think he was tired of answering the phone for Jenny. 

Okay, got a couple more ideas but haven't actually written them yet. May start posting new story and post the Jenny shorts in between. Almost done with it anyway, so thinking hard on that. I have at least two more I just have to do. Not sure how funny they'll be yet but with F&N that will make at least 3 more of these. Maybe more, we'll see. Haven't even gotten to the one I was think of for while she's at Harry's.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	8. Therapy

disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE.

* * *

****

**Therapy  
by Dizi**

"I don't know what to say, you know what happened."

"This isn't about the actual events, it's about you talking about them and getting your feelings about the events under your own control."

"I- I just don't think I can, talk about it, I mean. I've never said it out loud."

"If you don't feel comfortable with me, there are others who may be able to help you better..."

"No! I trust you, and you already know everything. I don't want to start over with someone else."

"That's understandable, but if you don't feel free to talk to me..."

"It's not you. I- I just... don't know what to say, or how to say it if I did. You're a telepath, can't you _see _it?"

"You have a strong mental shield, even if I were willing to invade your privacy in that manner, I could not do so without forcing my way through it which could create untold damage to your psyche. My abilities are not of help unless you were to deliberately let me in... Is that what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure if I can, it's kinda automatic. If I could, I don't know if I could do it just a little bit."

"If it's what you want to do, I can help you with that, but only if that's what you really want."

"It would make things easier I think. I never had to actually tell Sally my problems, so I've never really talked about them to anyone... But I know how it works, are you sure you don't mind? Like I said I don't know how to do it just a little."

"I am confident I can control the connection between us. You don't need to concern yourself. These sessions are not about me, but whatever makes you feel more at ease with everyday life."

"I think... I'd like to try... I don't think I can say it out loud right now."

"If that's what you want then close your eyes and concentrate on the memories you want to allow access to. Do you have them?"

"Yes."

"Listen to the sound of my voice and remember how you let Sally into your mind..."

* * *

"Logan, Bishop, have you seen Jenny? I'm going out and thought I'd see if she wanted to go with me or if she needed anything." Betsy asked as she walked into the parlor, amused at the sight of the two men in the formal room, a surround very unsuited to them.

Looking up, Logan said quietly, "She's talkin' ta Chuck." No other explanation was needed.

She let out an exasperated sigh at the two men. "Jenny's not a child, you know. The three of you act like she's younger than Jubilation."

"We're workin' on it, Betts, but we see her roamin' round at night and we just remember lookin' at her layin' on the floor bleedin' to death while we was watchin' out fer her. It'll take a little while ta get past that."

Bishop nodded agreement, "I tend to do the same thing, though I wasn't there for the attack at Harry's. I have no idea how she got away with lying about her age for so long, she looks so young in the monitors at night."

"Well, you're better about it. Keep up the self-defense with her, she's doing great. See you later." Betsy waved at them on her way out of the room.

Before she could reach the front door, double shrill screams started echoing from Charles' study.

All three ran, bursting in, looking for the source of the danger, and briefly froze at the sight that greeted them.

Jenny was curled up in a ball in the corner and Charles was cringing in his chair. Both were screaming, the exact same scream with the same pitch and tone. The only difference was the source locations and the deepness of the voice.

Suddenly, they stopped as the experience changed and the three heard them whimper in tandem, "Please, stop... I won't tell, I promise, just please stop... Please... NO! AAaaahhhhh!" and the screams started again as both attempted to protect their backs.

Her psychic knife glowing as it came protruding from her hand, Betsy leapt forward and plunged it into Charles head, the source of the link, cutting the tie between the two.

Immediately, the screams stopped as Charles' eyes rolled back in his head and Jenny slumped against the corner, both going utterly still.

Gently lifting Jenny into his arms while Bishop hefted Charles, Logan ordered, "Betsy, get Hank. We'll take 'em to the med-lab."

* * *

Two hours later, both started waking clutching their heads.

Shining a light into Charles eyes to check his pupils, Hank asked briskly, "Are you continuing to feel the psychic effects of the link?"

"No, I'll be fine soon." Charles gasped through the pain rolling through his head from the left over backlash. "How's Jenny?"

"She is also regaining consciousness." He was informed. "What caused this occurrence? Jenny does not have any psychic abilities and could not have done this of her own initiative."

"Not directly, no. I was overconfident." Charles confessed. "Jenny was able to lower her shields so abruptly and completely I 'fell' into her mind." His voice was filled with the horror of the remembered experience. He had never gone so completely into the mind of someone so traumatized.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said from the bed opposite him. "I didn't know it would hurt you."

Explaining quickly, he said, "Your link with Sally was very deep. You opened the channel as I requested, I should have anticipated the depth and made allowances, set internal blocks. It was _not _your fault." Charles reassured her, watching the relief fill her face. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, except for the headache, but it's going away." Jenny smiled. "It wasn't so intense having you with me."

Paling, Charles weakly tried to smile back. "I'm glad it was a help to you."

"Oh, it really was." Gingerly, Jenny hopped down from the bed. "I've got to get dinner on. If you're tired I can bring some down to you?" she offered, eager to help.

"I would appreciate it." he murmured.

Both Charles and Hank watched in shock as Jenny almost bounced out the door and exchanged glances.

Popping her head back in the door, Jenny asked, "Are we going to do this again? I feel really great after sharing with you."

"Maybe we should discuss our findings first." he hedged.

"Okay." She popped back out.

Closing his eyes, Charles let out a groan.

Concerned, Hank rushed back to his side. "Has the pain increased in intensity?"

"Not yet." Charles sighed. "It's not the pain, Hank. It's the knowledge that I'm going to experience being an innocent fourteen-year-old girl being raped over and over again."

"You recieved the full experience?" Hank asked in shock.

"No, not everything," Charles' voice was harsh. "Just enough to know there's a reason I wasn't born a woman. I am not strong enough."

"Is any of us?" Hank asked quietly. "Jenny has the mistaken belief that she is not a strong individual. Yet everything I learn about her tells me otherwise."

"Do you know what scares me most?" His voice was full of horror. "She said it wasn't as intense as usual."

* * *

Her back was on fire.

Her breath coming in huge gulps.

Her body tensed, waiting for what they would do to her next.

"Please," she begged, "please, don't hurt me anymore..."

"Please!" Charles cried as he woke his heart pounding.

Twenty minutes later, after he'd stopped shaking, he privately admitted he would not have been able to handle the experience so many women went through. He wasn't able to handle the memory of it. How did Jenny deal with this nightly? Perhaps he would learn during future sessions.

At least he had been spared her complete mutilation, so far. But now for the rest of his life, he would have nightmares of what it was to be a fourteen-year-old girl who had been raped and more.

He was going to need therapy himself.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- Sorry, they're just friends.  
Elizabeth Robbins- Yeah, wasn't he great! Almost used someone else, but as a good friend he had to be there for her.  
GothikStrawberry- Thanks, you want heavy though, wait for the next one.  
S- There you go again! Thank you so much, I love that story. I like the direction Jenny has gone but the original, just really flowed and I just love it. Felt more... artistic? maybe.  
Jinxeh- This is why you gotta be careful about posting so many stories at once. Oh, yeah, I just started doing that. Okay, skip first part.  
(...)- Thanks, I gotta think of something really good for him. 

Next chapter was requested by my beta Amanda and it deals with O:ZT. That's all I'm saying but it is dark. Sorry but what was good about O:ZT? Nothing, butthis storyhad to be done. Thanks to my new beta Lisa. She's fast folks.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	9. Sleep Over

Pre-Note: Jubilee's experience in this story is based on Jaenelle Angelline's (and co-author Megalictis) story 'Zero Tolerance: Jubilee's Story'. She very kindly sent me advanced copies so I could reference it for this story when it was suggested by my beta. It took me a little while but I just had to do it. Unfortunately, as I messed up in 'Waiting' and said that Wolverine didn't know about her being raped and other small assorted details, I had to change a little to make it fit.

Also be aware that I'm not quite sure where O:ZT fits in the Jenny timeline. I have made Jubilee 15 when she was at Jenny's house at the end of 'Human in a Mutant World' so it had to have actually been before then (maybe she just had a birthday?). But I didn't have it happen while Jenny was at the mansion. Why? Because I could think of no way to have Jenny survive the mansions desecration and at this point am not willing to even try. So I suppose we must all just be aware that it happened at some point. Hey, if Marvel can't keep it all straight can you really blame _me_? I always intented for O:ZT to have happened but couldn't figure out _when_. Anyway, sorry for any confusion.

* * *

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE. (Though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.)

* * *

****

**Sleep Over  
by Dizi**

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jenny finally asked.

Jubilee hadn't been acting herself. She was usually so bubbly and full of life. Now, she was just _acting _like it and it showed, at least to Jenny. They had been friends from almost the moment they met when Logan had brought the young girl into Harry's and Jenny had always admired her spirit. Jubilee was friendly and outgoing, seemed fearless and free, all the things Jenny had always wanted to be and at the time didn't think she ever could. It had taken a long time for some of Jubilee to rub off on her and now she seemed to have lost her spark.

The other girl wouldn't meet her eyes when she mumbled, "Nothing."

Nodding, Jenny let it go. Jubilee knew she was there and would always listen. She would talk when and if she was ready. Jenny also knew not to push. Jubilee was stubborn and would completely clam up, keeping whatever was wrong buried deep inside.

For some reason the two females had connected, both knowing what it was like to be alone at a young age. Jubilee had found Logan though, and Jenny was glad for them both. They needed each other. Jenny had found friends but never such a close one as Jubilee had when she had really needed one, by the time she had found her friends she hadn't been able to let them all the way in. She had often found herself envying the younger girl her adopted family. The only problem was that Jubilee often thought of their feelings - more specifically, Logan's - and disregarded her own in their favor.

The young girl hadn't been happy to leave the mansion and go to Massachusetts but hadn't said anything. Then Jenny had gotten a call in the middle of the night from her, crying about how much she missed everyone and wanted her Wolvie. Jenny hadn't understood the nickname then, but had more than understood the homesickness. She still felt it herself when she remembered her family life before she had been sent away. Jubilee hadn't wanted to call Logan, afraid he'd feel guilty - though Jenny had thought he already had.

Jubilee had understood, underneath her pain, that the other X-men were trying to do what was best for her but it hadn't changed her feelings of abandonment. Jenny hadn't had any answers for the girl that night but having someone to talk to had seemed to help her.

Jenny could wait. Eventually Jubilee would talk to her if that was what she needed. Though Jenny couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't talked to Jean or Ororo if there was such a thing as a problem she couldn't go to Logan about. Usually Jubilee told Logan everything, whether he wanted to know or not, so it had to be either about him, or something she didn't want him to know about, for her not to do so now. She hoped it wasn't about boys, Jenny had no good experiences there.

"Well, we've got music," Jenny said, making Jubilee grin as Jenny always seemed to have music, "and my whole house to ourselves. How about we bake chocolate chip cookies and eat them all by ourselves?" Cookies were always good comfort food. Ice-cream was better but Jenny didn't have any and wasn't walking to the store at this time of night.

Jumping to her feet, Jubilee started toward the stereo. "I could go for cookies, but I get to pick the music. Never know what you're gonna put on, sometimes it's, like, _old _stuff."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jenny left Jubilee to put the cookies in the oven and snuck to her bedroom to use her cell-phone.

Logan didn't take long to answer. "Yeah, Jenny, what's wrong?"

Frowning at his neutral tone, Jenny wondered what he was up to. "You tell me. What's wrong with Jubilee?"

"Has she talked ta ya?"

"If she had, do you think I'd be asking you?" Jenny sighed. "Whatever it is, I don't know if I can help. I didn't have what anyone would consider normal teenage years."

"Ya can help her, Jenny. She ain't talkin' ta me, but I think she'll be able ta open up ta ya. 'S why I brought her to yer place fer the weekend."

"Me?" Jenny couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know anything about teenagers, she had only been one in age.

"Jus' wait fer it."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, tired of his games, and impatiently waited for his response. "Logan?... Logan?" When he didn't answer, she looked at the display and couldn't believe he had hung-up on her. And what the hell had he been talking about?

Putting the phone away, she hoped he called back and she didn't hear it. She hated the thing anyway.

* * *

It took two hours to bake the cookies and eat enough of them that they thought they were going to be sick. Jenny thought Jubilee needed it. She looked too thin. _What were they feeding her at that school?_ she wondered, and froze at the thought.

Jubilee had been at school and Jenny knew bad things could happen at boarding schools. Not necessarily what had happened to her - surely those were extenuating circumstances? - but bad things. It was a co-ed school, it could have been anything from a broken heart to abuse by a teacher. Just the idea left her cold inside.

She shook off the thought. Charles trusted the people there. Jenny had even met them and couldn't believe they would hurt Jubilee.

Looking at the shadows under the fifteen-year-old's eyes, she pushed her worry aside. Jubilee would talk when she was ready, but she was definitely ready for bed before she fell asleep trying to fit another cookie in her stomach.

"Kiddo, you're about to fall over. C'mon, time for bed." Jenny said as she put the lid on the cookie jar. They had already cleaned the kitchen and it had been a long day. Knowing Logan as she did, he'd probably be there bright and early.

"Don't treat me like a kid, Jenny." Jubilee said defiantly. "I'm not. I thought _you _understood that."

"Jubes, look at me." She waited until Jubilee's angry eyes met her's. "Have I ever treated you like a kid? I'm sleepy, and you're almost asleep on you're feet. Logan's going to be here early and wake us up. _I'm _going to bed. If you really want to stay up, go for it. You know the what'll happen, and it's up to you. Is that adult enough?"

"Sorry. You're right." Jubilee muttered and sighed. "I'm just so tired of everyone treating me like I'm a little kid. I'm fifteen and have helped save the world. They should, like, get over it."

"Well, when you look the way you feel inside, maybe they will." Jenny laughed, "But I wouldn't count on it." They'd had this part of the conversation before, whenever either got frustrated at various X-men's over-protectiveness.

Jubilee smiled wanly, but didn't laugh.

* * *

It was early in the a.m. when Jenny woke to the cries that echoed the ones in her mind. She thought she was having a nightmare herself, at first. It was the time for it, just when you're mind and body is completely relaxed, this is when you're most vulnerable to nightmares. Jenny knew. She'd seen this time regularly for seven years.

Tonight it wasn't her crying though. It was Jubilee.

As quickly as her shaking legs could carry her, Jenny ran to the guest bedroom, which she'd planned with Jubilee in mind. The girl was laying rigid with her arms and legs stretched out, the sheet tightly wrapped around her from tossing in her sleep. But it was her words that seared Jenny mind and heart. The same words she'd cried when she was fourteen.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore!... I'm just a kid, please!..." Jubilee's voice was hoarse and filled with a pain Jenny knew would never go away, and her heart broke at the knowledge that Jubilee had suffered too.

She tried to call out to her but no sound would come from her throat. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she managed to whisper, "Jubilee, please wake up." There was no answer from the dreaming child but a soft whimper of remembered pain.

Jenny closed her eyes and forced her own pain away, forced back the sick feeling in her stomach. Jubilee needed her.

Walking steadily now, she turned on the hall light and opened the door wide to let it in. A sudden change may startle her awake but would also scare her, as would being approached by someone she could not see.

Then Jenny took a deep breath and slowly reach out a hand to gently touch Jubilee's tightly-clenched fist and said in a firm voice, "Jubilee, wake up. It's Jenny."

It was the touch that did it.

One second Jubilee was asleep and crying, and the next she was awake and looking at Jenny with lost eyes in a tear-streaked face. Eyes she quickly turned away, tears she quickly wiped with the edge of the blanked before whispering, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Jenny didn't attempt to touch her again but sat on the edge of the bed. "I understand."

"No, you don't," she turned her head into the pillow, "no one does."

"You're wrong." Jenny was surprised by how calm her voice sounded, almost as though it didn't belong to her. "I understand, more than you can possibly know." She hesitated. "You asked once if you could see my back."

"You wouldn't let me, because I'm a kid."

"I wouldn't let you because I've never shown anyone. Ever." Jenny pulled her hair to the side. "I still won't. But..." she had to swallow again as she lifted her t-shirt halfway up her back, "I'll let you feel... I'll let you touch them... my scars."

Jubilee sat up and stared at Jenny. "Why?"

"Because, I want you to know... I _do _understand." Jenny couldn't make herself remove her t-shirt to show even someone else who had suffered. Ororo was the only person that Jenny knew of who had seen her scars, but she hadn't been aware of it. She would have found a way to stop her if she had been able.

Hesitantly, the girl's smaller hand reached out and slowly, lightly, eased under the shirt. Jenny closed her eyes as she felt the light touch on the first ridge of scar tissue and Jubilee jerked back for a moment, shocked, before daring to explore further.

"Do they hurt?" Jenny could barely hear the whisper from behind her.

"No." The response was automatic, but she forced herself to be truthful. "Not really. I have to stretch and work the muscles or they'll spasm. That can hurt, but I'm not in constant pain." _Not anymore_, she added silently.

"Why did they do this to you?"

"Because they could." was Jenny soft response. "Let me tell you about my friend. Her name was Sally..." For the first time, Jenny told the entire story. She told of her heartache from her best friend's death, her confusion over being sent away, her loneliness, her problems at school. And everything she could remember about six men who had raped her while she cried and begged them to stop. About those same men who had decided the next step was to cut into her flesh, burn her, bite her, torture her, because she didn't stop crying and they seemed to think it was fun.

Then, because she had told everything else, she told of arriving back at the school and being placed in a small basement room where the teacher she had trusted with all her secrets had come to her. Though she didn't go into exact detail, she told Jubilee the same story she had told Logan so long ago. The part of her story she hadn't told Charles during their therapy sessions. She told how she had allowed him to use her body in exchange for being allowed medical attention.

"This is why you were worried about me going away to school." Jubilee had sat beside her the whole time, listening to the story and seeing what Jenny was trying to say. She was someone who could understand. Maybe the only person she knew who truly could. "It's not the school, Jenny, but it started there. You have to swear you won't tell Wolvie. I- I don't want him to know all of it. He knows some, but not the whole thing. I couldn't bear it if he knew." Jubilee waited for Jenny's agreement before starting her own tale. "His name was Bastion, but I called him Pinky..."

In a shaking voice, Jubilee told of waking naked, her hair shorn, and a needle jabbed in her arm. A tale of psychological and physical torture, of being scared to eat and too hungry not to, of being thirsty but too hurt to move enough to get to the drugged offering, of countless men forcing themselves into her body until it was numb. She told of a being who wanted her to give the location of her family, the X-men, and did everything possible to force the knowledge from her.

She whimpered as she told of her fears that her family was dead and forcing herself to believe they were alive. Then having her fears seemingly confirmed by them being brought to the same nightmare she was in. The deep rooted knowledge that she had been responsible for their incarceration by a madman and they had been hurt because of her. That she could never be forgiven for not keeping their secrets and they would always blame her for their pain and near death. That she had been sent away from them because she wasn't strong enough.

Jenny sat beside her and forced herself not to put her arms around the small woman-child as she told her own story of pain and horror. She knew what it was like to not want to be touched. Jenny listened to every detail and somehow kept back the sobs that wanted to erupt from her. She had suffered six men and their games for two days. Jubilee had suffered much worse and yet had been able to show some enjoyment in life. But Jenny had always known Jubilee was the stronger of the two of them.

Now, she understood what Logan had meant. Jean would be able to see into her mind and Ororo had her own traumas, but Jenny had suffered in ways they had not. She too had been tortured, though it was for amusement, not punishment for not betraying her friends, her family. That torture had not been carried further by the thought that she had caused the pain and almost death of a loved one. She hadn't had anyone to care about her, so Jenny hadn't had the chance to feel abandoned again when sent away from the person who meant the most to her. She hadn't had to deal with the guilt Jubilee had felt.

The one thing Jenny was thankful for, while listening to Jubilee, was they had put in the implant which had protected Jubilee from any repercussions. Jenny had never had an implant and never seen one. She didn't know how they worked or the pain Jubilee described upon insertion. Jenny would never have one herself, but was grateful for this one thing that had prevented her young friend from more heartbreak.

Whether she realized it now or not, Jubilee had people who cared about her, and Logan would always be there. Jubilee needed to let them help her and perhaps tonight would be that first step in allowing the ones who loved her in. Jenny hadn't had anyone after her ordeal, if she had perhaps it wouldn't have taken so long for her to become what anyone would consider, even partially, 'normal', whatever that really meant. She knew it wouldn't take Jubilee as long, she had already begun.

The two sat together on the bed when Jubilee finished. One young, the other older, but both still immersed in remembered pain.

It was Jubilee who broke the silence, when she asked, "How long do the nightmares go on?"

"They don't stop." Jenny answered honestly. "They'll always be there, you just learn how to get past them to continue with your life."

"It's so hard." Jubilee sobbed, letting tears fall for the first time since Jenny woke her. "What do you do?"

Jenny smiled, she knew the answer for this one. "I work, I clean everything I can get my hands on, and let my friends be there for me."

Jubilee wrinkled her nose. "So I should find something to clean?"

"No," Jenny laughed. "You find something that's you, and you let your friends be there for you."

"I wish Wolvie was here. I always feel better with him, even right after when I was scared to be near any men."

"We can fix that. Just a minute."

Jenny ran to her bedroom. Dialing the number, she wasn't surprised by how quickly Logan answered.

"Yeah?" He sounded alert, and Jenny knew he'd been waiting for her call.

"How quickly can you get here?" She said as she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water for Jubilee. The girl had to be dehydrated from all that crying; Jenny knew she was.

"Be right there."

She was filling two glasses and about to go back to the guestroom, when Logan knocked on the backdoor before coming in.

Not saying a word, Jenny handed him the glass for Jubilee and watched him walk down the hall.

After gulping down her own water, she opened the cabinet under the sink and got out her cleaning supplies.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- I kinda imagine it as one of those moments (like right after childbirth) where men realize they don't have to balls to be a woman. Most will admit it in a heartbeat if they think about it at all.  
GothikStrawberry- Thanks, I admit it was a lead into this one, can't have Jenny helping Jubes heal until I've shown she's started healing herself.  
Jinxeh- I was just teasing as I started doing that myself since I'm still posting these shorts and have just started posting 'No Place Like Home'. I personally have problems going back and forth while writing because I tend to confuse my storylines (think I confuse my betas too). You're better than I am that way. The last two stories was to show that Jenny is healing, with help from friends and therapy, because if you noticed at the end of 'Human in a Mutant World' Jenny kissed everyone's cheek and she would never have done that before. She carefully avoided physical contact with anyone most of the time and by the time she moved out of the mansion she was a much more complete person. Hence also, her attraction to Kurt. I'm glad you noticed.  
(...)- They probably keep a whole mess of therapists in business, huh? Maybe I'll put that in someday.  
B Oots- Thanks, as always! Here ya go!  
Sabeybaby- I really liked it, I try not to review unless I'm not sure or really do like them. I don't want to discourage anyone as I value each review I get. I read them over and over (I'm pitiful, I know). I have a tentative story for Hank, no concrete plans yet, but Jenny will figure in. However, they will remain only friends as I really like the idea of Kurt and Jenny together and I've got a concrete story for them (and I've already established through Elizabeth Robbins their future). 

As a bit of clarification, most of these don't necessarily go in any specific order. 'Therapy' would have occurred towards the beginning of Jenny's stay and 'Sleepless'a little further in. As anyone who has had a very traumatic experience will tell you, Jenny will always have nightmares it's just the frequency and intensity that changes. Just as Jubes will always have nightmares about O:ZT and the COH thing (which I haven't read so will have trouble working in, sorry).

This is the end of the dark stories. I have two more shorts and F&N and that's it for these (though I'm keeping an open mind as inspiration may strike). Then you'll just have to wait for the sequel for your Jenny fix which I think will be titled 'Human and the Demon'. Guess what it's about. Considering tying in 'Empty Inside' but want to keep Jean and Scott together so far. We'll see. May do sequel to it sometime in the future but no real plans in that direction yet.

Special thanks again to my beta Amanda for suggesting having Jenny and Jubilee talk about their experiences and comfort each other. Tell me what you think of this one especially because I think it's pretty intense but still ends on a good note and not sure if it really comes across.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	10. Good Deeds

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE. (Though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.)

* * *

****

**Good Deeds  
by Dizi**

He walked into Harry's Bar late in the night, tired and wanting nothing more than a beer.

The waitress gave him a big smile when she asked for his order, which threw him off because usually the only time a woman smiled at him like that was if he was making a real effort - which didn't happen often - or he was giving her money. Maybe she expected a big tip.

After that was when he heard the runt's voice, Wolverine. Even when he wasn't looking for trouble it found him. All he wanted was a damn beer.

"Kick him out, Jenny."

"Who?" It was the waitress. He guessed that was her name.

"The big blond rug over there. Kick him out."

"No." Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth, blinked at that. The woman obviously knew the runt and she didn't just do what he said? This could be interesting.

"Why the hell not? Don't ya know who he is?"

"I really don't care. Harry's has a policy, as long as he does no permanent damage to customers, doesn't mess with the staff - meaning me - and can pay his tab and any damage he does, he can stay. If that wasn't the case, _you _wouldn't be allowed in."

"Yer makin' a mistake, Jenny. Ya don't know what he's like."

"Until he shows me and everyone else by breaking the rules, he stays, Logan. Leave me alone, I'm working and the man's waiting for his beer."

When she brought him the beer, he looked her straight in the eyes and warned her, "You shoulda listened to him. I ain't the kind to play nice."

"Well, I don't play at all. As long as you respect that and can pay your way, you're welcome at Harry's. Those're the rules. They don't change for anyone."

Raising a brow, he asked, "How you going to enforce it?"

"Does it matter? You seem to be just like everyone else who comes in here. You want a few minutes away and to drink a beer. You can have that here." Jenny added dryly. "That's why it's a bar. Look around. Most of these guys wouldn't be allowed in anywhere else. Including Logan."

As she walked away, he considered her words and thought she had a point, but she was too trusting. Someday someone would fix that, but it wouldn't be him and it wouldn't be today. She was right. He was like everyone else here and just wanted a beer.

While he drank beer after beer, he watched her and was impressed by how she subtly calmed tempers here and there, and all around the room with just a word or smile. He'd heard about this place before, it was why he'd come, and he hadn't expected it to have changed. The clientelle was the same, rough and rowdy, but it was like she gave them something they needed, just like she had him, and they respected her wishes by reigning themselves in. It probably didn't work all the time but she was good.

Turned out he was right about it not always working, but he was wrong about her being trusting. He also learned why she always had that tray in her hands. It seemed it wasn't just to serve drinks anymore.

He didn't hear what started it, but he heard the quickly indrawn breaths around the room and Wolverine's growl when the stupid person grabbed Jenny's shirt and shoved her against the wall. The guy must have been drunk or completely stupid because he didn't even attempt to protect his privates. Of course, the first thing Jenny did was kick back straight into his crotch - she looked like she had practice at that - then the tray swung around and smashed into his head. The guy was down and the runt grunted in approval.

The waitress, Jenny, was smart. She didn't stay in reach in case the guy came to, she stepped back several paces before lifting her voice, "Someone want to give a girl a hand and take out the trash?"

She seemed to be popular because there were several guys who came running to do her bidding. Then she went back to work like nothing had happened. Nope, she wasn't trusting and she just might not have to worry because she seemed to be smart enough. Cautious, but she didn't just let someone else take care of things but didn't let herself get pushed around either. She was a pip.

Maybe he'd try her out. He liked her smile, might be fun.

"Here's another one for you." Jenny said cheerfully, as she put another beer down and took his empty. "Charlene's taking over, so I hope you have a good night."

"I'm about to leave anyway." Then he said before he could stop himself. "You should be more careful, people like me ain't one's to make nice to."

"Sometimes it pays to live dangerously," she replied, "because I'm not going to treat you or anyone else different unless you give me a reason. That's why me and Harry get along so well. He doesn't care as long as you can pay, and I don't care as long as I don't get bothered. Good night."

His eyes followed her to the bar where that old brawler of a bartender handed her a drink which she took with her to a back office. She didn't like to be bothered, huh? Well, she couldn't get clearer than that.

He might even have let it go, but Wolverine decided to say his piece, growling at him, "Ya better not bother Jenny, 'Tooth. Every X-Man who ever lived will be after ya. We don't like Jenny gettin' upset."

"Tryin' to get yourself thrown out, runt? How'd they know there weren't no 'permanent' damage?" Creed taunted with a sneer. "Don't matter none to me, I was leavin' anyway."

He sauntered out to wait in the parking lot. Jenny would be out sooner or later and he'd get to have some fun and the runt would get ticked at the same time. His definition of a good night. She was the one who wished it for him.

It didn't take long. He was surprised when the runt didn't follow her out. He was more surprised when she started walking down the street instead of getting into a car. Meant he had to stash his because he was waiting to follow a car not stalk her down the road. It would be just a little too obvious.

By the time he got rid of the car and started following her trail, he realized he wasn't the only one following her. There were two scents, hers and someone else.

As he got close enough to see the other person, he snarled when he recognized the stupid drunk from the bar that she'd taken down. His regard for the other barcrawlers went down drastically. When they'd 'taken out the trash' they should have beat the crap out of him. Teach him a lesson to keep him from doing what he was about to do now.

Looked like he was going to get some entertainment tonight, just not what he'd thought it would be when he left the bar. That was alright though, he wouldn't have started after her if he hadn't gotten mad at the runt. He'd still get to have some fun.

He slammed the guy against a wall and growled in his terrified face, before setting about teaching him the lesson he should have been taught earlier...

Leaving the jerk covered in blood and barely breathing, he started back towards his car while sincerely hoping no one found out about this. It wouldn't be kosher for anyone to find out Sabretooth had done something that might be considered nice for someone just because a waitress smiled at him and treated him like everyone else.

He had a reputation to maintain and good deeds just weren't part of it.

* * *

note:  
Jinxeh- Thank you! Sorry, but 'Human and the Demon' will not be posted until after I finish posting 'No Place Like Home', but Jenny will be (very briefly) mentioned in it. And yes, you were quite horrible to Jenny's sweet, eye-candy, shoulder-to-cry-on Remy! But he was nice to your Jenny too. Maybe you can find a way to bring him back in a later story (hint hint hint).  
B Oots- Sorry, but not gonna post what Jubes and Wolvie talked about. It wasn't any of Jenny's business, but if you're reading Jaenelle Angelline's story you'll have a good idea.  
GothikStrawberry- Thank you for the insight on Jenny. It helped that she has been healing for longer than Jubes (remember 'Therapy' was towards the beginning of her stay at the mansion) and she's had more time to deal with her problems.  
Elizabeth Robbins- You may have forgot but you made it before the wire! Just in time for me to post this one. I really can't take full credit for the story as the _idea _came from one of my betas andO:ZT is Jaenelle's and Marvel's, but the rest is _mine_. 

This story is kinda in honor of 'No Place Like Home' as I have had Sabretooth on my mind from writing that one. And I kinda made a mention of him meeting her at Harry's in the past sooo... (think it was ch9 or 10, sorry can't remember right now).

Next chapter is pure FUN and nothing but FUN as I get ready to end this one and move on to writing the sequel. Yippee! Though if inspiration strikes I'll add another chapter. My mind isn't closed to the idea, just ready to write the next story. Ideas abound!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	11. Moments

Pre-note: These are all too small I think for individual chapters, so I made one large chapter with several very short scenes. Enjoy!

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE. (Though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) Oh, and I do not in any way mean to support piracy in mentioning internet downloads.

* * *

****

**Moments  
by Dizi

* * *

**

Download

"So let me get this straight. You just click on this icon here, it pulls up the search screen, you type in what you want, and it downloads." Jenny confirmed.

"That's right." Bobby beamed at her.

"And you just get music?" Jenny's voice was incredulous but her eyes gleamed.

"Sure. In a few days, I'll show you how to burn them to disk if you want."

Three days later...

"Bobby, it won't let me do any more. The computer says the hard drive's full."

* * *

On Again, Off Again

Carefully, Jenny lifted the large pot of water to the stove and turned the burner on high for the water to boil the spaghetti noodles.

Immediately after she stepped back, strong arms closed around her, twirled her about, and she found herself dipped backward supported by Remy's arms, staring up into his red eyes inches from her own.

"Come away wit' me, chere." He said in an exaggerated lover-like tone. "We go to Paris and live de high life, no problems, no worries, no one to bot'er us. No strain fo' Remy's heart, and Jenny cook only when she want to, sound good, non?"

Jenny blinked up at him. "Um, who'd cook dinner tonight?"

He stared at her a moment, then burst out laughing before setting her back on her feet. "Ah, well, dere's always somet'ing, isn't dere?"

Puzzled, she watched him stride towards the door still laughing under his breath and stopped him before he could exit the room. "Remy, is something wrong?"

He stopped laughing and smiled wryly, "Non, chere, everyone get a broken heart." and continued out of the room.

'Ah,' she thought, 'it's one of _those _days.'

* * *

Chili Night

"Hi, Jenny." Scott greeted her. "Not going to Harry's tonight? Isn't it your day off?"

"Hi!" she returned cheerfully. "Yeah, I'm off. Logan's taking me after dinner. He's making chili."

"Oh, you're in for a treat." He said enthusiastically. "Don't tell him I said so, but he makes great chili."

"Mmmm, I loooovvve chili." Jenny smiled. "Especially if I don't have to cook it! I'm gonna go check on it, I'm hungry."

"Wait!" Scott called. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" But it was too late, she'd already gone into the kitchen.

Less than a minute later, she backed out of the room, her face pale. "How could he have gotten it so bad so quickly? He's only been in there thirty minutes."

Scott gave her a sympathetic look.

"He is going to clean it, right?" she asked with a panicked look on her face.

"Ah, sure, he is." Scott gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't worry about a thing."

Jenny gave him a suspicious look and stalked past him on her way to the med-lab and her emergency supply of Moonpies Hank kept for her there.

Watching her go, Scott wondered if he could talk Jean into helping him wash dishes and scrub the kitchen tonight before Jenny got home. It was worth a little cleaning time in exchange for Wolverine's chili.

And avoiding a freaked-out Jenny at five-thirty in the morning.

* * *

The Last Twinkie

Bobby watched Jenny leave the kitchen, quietly tiptoed in and opened the pantry door. Snatching up the box of Twinkies, he smiled as he took the last one and ran out clutching his prize, a gleeful smile on his face.

Forty-five minutes later, Jenny checked her watch. 'Snack time,' she thought.

Going back to the kitchen, she entered the pantry and opened the box of instant oatmeal, pulled out a Twinkie, and put it in the empty Twinkie box, then left the kitchen to continue with her routine.

Watching Jenny leave, Hank sneaked into the kitchen, opened the pantry and his eyes lit up as he took the last Twinkie from the box.

* * *

Self-Defense Class

"This is a joke, right?" Jenny demanded, looking back and forth between Logan and Bishop.

"No, this is a test." Bishop explained patiently. "The goal is to get past Wolverine using the self-defense skills you've learned."

"Can't I fight Bobby?" she begged. "I bet I could take Bobby."

"Don't worry, darlin', ain't usin' my claws." Logan smirked, flashing said claws. "I won't hurt ya... much."

"He can't even turn off his powers!" Jenny exclaimed. "How am I supposed to fight him? There's no way I can win!"

"That's what the test is about, you have to figure it out." Bishop said calmly. "Study the room and let me know when you're ready."

Never having been in the Danger Room, the training room of the X-men, Jenny had been curious about it. So when Bishop suggested a test there instead of the gym, she'd given in to curiosity and agreed. Now, she fervently wished she had kept that curiosity under control.

The scenario Bishop had planned was a simple one. On one end of the room a short wall formed a three sided box, each side being ten feet long, around a circle a yard in diameter which was the goal. Theory being that starting from the other end of the room, Jenny had to somehow get past Logan and run around the wall to the circle.

Jenny could see the inherent problem right away. Logan was supposed to start at the wall and come for her from there. If she were to somehow get by him and run one direction to get to the circle, all Logan had to do was go the other way and head her off. Her real goal wasn't to get to the target but to get past Logan.

Or that was what she had always been told was the point of the self-defense lessons. To get away.

The speakers brought Bishop's voice from the control room. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose so." was Jenny's forlorn reply.

Straightening from his leaning position again the wall facing her, Logan started stalking toward her at a fast pace, a manacing expressionn on his face, and Jenny hesitantly walked toward him. About halfway he quickened his pace and growled, making Jenny freeze.

In the control room, Bishop shook his head at her, disappointed that she'd given in so soon.

When Logan was about five feet from her, Jenny let out a bloodcurdling scream, and while Logan groaned and clutched his ears in surprise, she bypassed the scenario entirely and ran out the door, slamming it in Logan's face and locking it behind her, then she continued running to the control room.

Panting as she ran into the room, she locked that door too and ducked behind Bishop sitting in the chair.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "You're supposed to go to the circle."

"No, I'm not." Jenny said in a surprised voice. "I'm supposed to get away and run to safety. That circle wasn't safe, he would have caught me in an instant."

"But..." Bishop looked through the glass into the Danger Room at the simple little scenario and shook his head again, this time at a bewildered Wolverine trying to get through the locked door without using his claws.

"That's what you said from the beginning." Jenny reminded him. "I'm supposed to get away and run to safety. The circle wasn't safety, you are. Is he coming?"

Laughing, Bishop flipped on the microphone. "Game over, Jenny won."

* * *

Hidden Depths

"... It was so sweet." Jean sighed, "He hummed 'Love Me Tender' and we danced in the park."

"Wow." Rogue exclaimed. "Scotty? Our Scotty? He was romantic?"

"You should not be surprised, Rogue. He is an X-man and most of us have hidden depths." Ororo reminded her.

"But Ah didn't even know he could dance." She defended herself.

Jean sighed again. "Yeah, he can dance, he even likes to, but we don't very often."

"He really likes Elvis too." Jenny added. "He's always asking me to play something by Elvis."

Smiling, Jean confessed, "Scott's always been an Elvis fan."

"Yeah, but I like to play the techno, totally trips me out when starts doing the Robot." Jenny grinned.

They all stared at her for a full minute.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- (innocent look) I have no idea why they would be so surprised!  
Jinxeh- I live in hope for Remy! I was still in good guy mode for Vic because of "No Place Like Home" where he's not actually good, but not viscious either.  
GothikStrawberry- Well, if you don't like him being 'nice' don't read "NPLH", though he's really only 'nice' with Jessie. But I just had to include him in the Jenny stories. I mean she works at a bar, hello!  
Sabeybaby- I would never have guessed you to be a Sabes fan! I'm so shocked! LOL, I was surprised how popular he really is!  
B Oots- You ask for the hard ones! Sorry, not gonna take Sabes further in these, Jenny and the X-Men don't know what he did so not really anywhere to go with this one.  
Captain Tish- It's a deal! I've already started 'Human and the Demon'! Hah! But I'm not posting it until I finish posting 'NPLH' as I really don't like posting 2stories at once.  
S- It's coming I swear! I'm actually working on ch3 today!  
Kenny7- You sure haven't, but I forgive you. I had to do a story at Harry's it's a big part of Jenny's life. I was actually thinking of this story when I got the idea for the Vic fic. So it's thanks to Jenny for 'NPLH'.  
Anything but ordinary3- Glad you like the Hank and Bobby action from the first couple shorts. 

Lots of reponses to this one! Sabes is REALLY poplular, I thought the O:ZT would go over better (but that's probably because I'm a Jubilee fan). Next is the original 'Fantasies and Nightmares' (Please be kind, it's my fav and a little older so may not be quite the Jenny you're used to.) Then you'll have to wait for the sequel for your Jenny fix. Unless I get some real inspiration, then there will be another short, but I doubt it since I'm writing the sequel now.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	12. Fantasies and Nightmares

disclaimer: The characters are Marvel's, except for the unnamed main character.

* * *

**Fantasies and Nightmares  
**by Dizi 

It started out as a beautifully erotic dream.

I'm not sure when I knew it was more than a dream, but it turned into a nightmare.

He looked into my mind and saw all my fantasies, my private sexual fantasies, and started playing to them. When I opened my eyes I did not see him but the one I had dreamed of for so long. I saw yellow eyes instead of blue. I saw the strong lithe body of an acrobat instead of the body of a stranger. He even somehow made me see my dream man's tail.

There is a man I have dreamed of since I first saw him. He does not even know my name. I would never presume to tell him. He is a superhero, though the world knows him as a terrorist. I have been told there are people who are scared of him when they meet him, but I have always found him fascinating. He centers in all my erotic fantasies.

I dreamed of him the first night I met him. Though 'met' is a strong word. I'm a waitress and I served him a drink. Though the sound of his voice sent shivers of want down my spine, he never even spoke to me, one of his friends placed the order.

When his friends would come in, I would listen for them to speak of him. For just the smallest mention of his name, I made myself a pest, and with these people that's really not very smart.

I'm not worried. I was never scared of mutants. No, my problem has always been that I am drawn to them. Or is it them to me? Perhaps the tests they have are wrong and I am some kind of mutant, one able to draw other mutants to me. I hope not. I only know that they have been in my life in one form or another since I was six.

My best friend from the age of six was murdered in front of me because she was a mutant, a telepath. We were both thirteen. My parents were horrified by my choice of friends and sent me away to a boarding school that was just short of a juvenial detention center.

While there, I was attacked because they said I was trash for having had a mutant for a friend. The normal humans around me just watched. It didn't matter to them that I was a fourteen-year-old child. It was another mutant that saved me, though the damage had been done.

The same mutant help me run away before it happened again. Which made me homeless.

Do you know many of the homeless are mutants? I didn't. They helped me alot. If it wasn't for homeless mutants I would have died living on the streets. Because of them, I survived for three years. It was even one of them that pointed me in the direction of my job, because they said I couldn't take care of myself since I had no mutant abilities to trade on. I was almost eighteen and not legal to work in a bar, but they fixed that for me too, because they knew I needed a job to get out. The job where I serve drinks to a group of mutant superheroes regularly.

Obviously, mutants had never been my problem.

Perhaps because of having had a telepath for a friend, I am sensitive to having someone in my mind. I knew at some point that I was not dreaming, that someone was putting thoughts, images, feelings in my head. I just didn't have the ability to stop it.

I never saw him clearly because all I saw, all I felt was what he wanted me to see, to feel. My mouth smiled because he wanted it to. My body moved with his the way he wanted.

I touched him with my hands, lips, body and felt him touch me. I felt cries of pleasure leave my lips and in the far reaches, corners, of my mind I was screaming. It was there I begged him to stop, while hearing my own voice ask him to touch me.

I called a name but I know not what name it was. I do not know what all I did to him or he to me. I know I was violated in every way it is possible to be. By my own fantasies, my own dreams, and a complete stranger. I may never know what he looks like, never know his name.

I know at some point he became angry with me. That's when he perverted my dreams and made them the worst kind of nightmares.

He raped me with the image of my fantasies still wrapped around him. When he started hitting me, I saw a three fingered hand, though afterwards the bruises proved he had five. He bit me and I saw a fanged mouth, but the bite marks left behind were those of normal teeth. The voice I heard yelling obscenities had a german accent, but the neighbors who called the police heard him clearly and did not notice an accent of any sort.

I am in counseling now with a man named Charles Xavier, another telepath. He is trying to get past the forced images to the real man, but fears he cannot. He is honest with me about that. He says he believes he may be able to get enough from my mind to get a psychic pattern which would be used to trace him. I can only hope he does, because I need to know what he looks like.

You see, I still have dreams and fantasies about him, my dream man. I still go to sleep at night and see his face, call his name. But now that same face is in my nightmares as well. I never know which it is until I wake up either hot, with my body wanting his like it always has, or cold, screaming his name and begging him to stop.

Did I call him to me? I hope not. If I had such abilities, why could I not have the one I wanted? Why did the monster choose me, out of all women?

I hope they find him. I need to put a real face to my fear.

I have never before feared mutants. Now I both fear and crave the same one.

Both fantasies and nightmares, each with the same name, the same face.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- No worries, basically he moved to life as normal.  
Elizabeth Robbins- Little scary isn't it? But I figure they started her out on an older computer.  
Jinkeh- Actually will reference that one in the sequel, watch for it. Like the idea of Scott being more than he seems. You might check out 'No Place Like Home' if you like the idea of Sabes being a little different, though there's a reason for it in that one.  
S- I'm on chapter 5 now! It's coming, but I want to have it DONE before I post any of it.  
GothikStrawberry- Guess you found it, huh? Don't worry there's a reason for his change and it's coming, I didn't just make him different out of the blue.  
CaptainTish- Well, I've kinda established Jenny as a cleaning freak, but it's kinda a universal reaction in this case. Hopefully, _someone _will help her ease up a bit (just a teaser).  
SabeyBaby- I hope you like this one, but more fun and Jenny mayhem will be in the sequel. It starts off with a blast. 

origingal note: _I am not sure where this came from. Don't ask. I sat down to write a W&J story and this is what happened. At this point, this is a one shot and I do not intend to take it futher. But then I didn't intend to write this when I started either. It happened and I think it turned out well. Tell me what you think_.

Little different isn't it? This was what I originally intended for Jenny to become and so I am putting it here. This is the original form and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I'm glad I went in another direction but this is still a favorite of mine. Jenny and Nighcrawler were going to meet and become lovers through Charles introducing them to attempt to get her over her fears by meeting the real Kurt. He would have come to admire her and that would have been that. But it wasn't meant to be this way. For those fond of AU, you can imagine this is what could have been in an alternate Jenny-verse.

Thanks as always for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
